Benutzer Diskussion:Sergej7890
Artikel Hi, ich wollte dir nur mal sagen, dass du zu deinen „Artikeln“ mehr schreiben sollst. Das sind nämlich neue Stubs und die werden sofort gelöscht. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 19:18, 10. Okt. 2009 (CEST) The Clone Wars Episodenbeschreibungen Hallo Sergej, ich wollte fragen, ob ich dir vielleicht bei den Episodenbescheibungen helfen könnte. Ich meinte es mit dem Löschantrag auch eben nicht böse, aber mit einem Satz als Inhaltsangabe, keinen dramtis personae und ähnlichem war das doch ein bischen zu wenig. Meinetwegen kann ich den Artikel Cargo of Doom auch komplett übernehmen. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:24, 11. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Es wäre eine gute zusammen Arbeit und ich wünschte du wärst mein Freund--Sergej7890 14:09, 11. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Gut, dann werde ich mich in die UCs eintragen. Allerdings weis ich nicht, ob ich in den nächsten zwei Tagen dazu komme, etwas zu ändern. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:27, 11. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::du solltest zu den Admins gehören--Sergej7890 19:47, 11. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::Lieber nicht. ツ JunoDiskussion 19:54, 11. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::::wieso nicht--Sergej7890 20:29, 11. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::::So, ich habe die Artikelbeschreibungen jetzt fertiggestellt. Wenn du noch was ändern willst, aknnst du das jetzt tun, sonst kannst du die UC-Vorlagen wieder entfernen. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 15:43, 15. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Dann mach ichs malSergej7890 15:50, 15. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Keks [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 13:23, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Dankeschön--Sergej7890 14:08, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Backup 14:38, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Dankeschön auch an dich--Sergej7890 14:58, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) kurze Artikel Hallo Sergej7890, du hast in letzer Zeit sehr viele Artikel erstellt, die nur aus zwei bis drei kurzen Sätzen bestehen. Unter anderem waren dass CS-2207, CS-1004, Advanced Recon Force Trooper, EG-5 Kampfdroide, CP-6824, Cargo of Doom und Bombenentschärfungskommando (bei dem auch unter anderem die Herkunft des Namens nicht belegt ist. Deinen Eifer in Ehren, aber solche Artikel helfen nicht wirklich, die Jedipedia besser zu machen, da sie nicht wirklich über die Themen informieren. Jemand, der den Artikel zu diesen Themen sucht, will auch etwas darüber lesen, nicht nur kurz einen allgemeinen Satz darüber hören und dann wars das. Es gibt zwar einige Sachen, über die es nicht viel zu sagen gibt, aber bei diesen Sachen gibt es eindeutig mehr zu erzählen. 'Pandora' Diskussion 17:55, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Hallo, ich möchte dich nochmals darauf hinweisen, dass solche Artikel viel zu kurz sind. Erweitere diese Artikel so schnell wie möglich, und produziere nicht noch mehr davon, wenn sie nicht über ein Mindestmaß an Länge verfügen! Gruß, Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 16:46, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Der als letztes genannte Artikel ist sogar ein Stub und somit ein sofortiger Löschgrund... 16:50, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Im Grunde genommen sind das doch alles Stubs, nur unter dem letzten ist die Vorlage geklatscht. Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 16:51, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::Hallo! Deine Arbeit und deine Bemühungen in Ehren - aber mal ganz ehrlich: So geht es einfach nicht. Du kannst nicht zig Artikel einstellen, ein paar (durchaus miserabel formulierte) Sätze reinschreiben und dann einfach aufhören. Es ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass dich jemand darauf hinweist. Bitte arbeite sorgfältig, überprüfe Sprache und Rechtschreibung und '''Relevanz' - wen interessiert es, ob Cad Bane aus dem Fenster schaute? Bitte lies dir auch alle Hilfen und Hinweise (einige sind in der Begrüßung verlinkt) nochmal durch. Danke! Viele Grüße, 22:06, 15. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::hättest dus nicht gelösch hätte ichs verbessert und ich war noch an der Arbeit--Sergej7890 22:08, 15. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Artikel könntest du mich den Artikel Boomer bearbeiten lassen. Der Artikel ist extrem kurz und enthält zahlreiche Rechtschreibfehler ... :( Danke CC-7667 20:02, 16. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :du kannst ihn bearbeiten--Sergej7890 20:03, 16. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Hallo, ich hab mir vor kurzem (genauer gesagt gestern) auch Republic Heroes gekauft und würde dir gerne, nachdem ich meine anderen UCs fertig habe, helfen. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 20:17, 16. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Mir?--Sergej7890 20:18, 16. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ja, dir. Ich sehe hier keinen zweiten Sergej ;-) --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 20:19, 16. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::::eigentlich heiße ich Lukas als ichs bei der Anmeldung war musste ichs aufs Klo da hat mein Kleiner bruder den namen reingeschrieben--Sergej7890 20:25, 16. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::::^^ Kleine Brüder :D --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 20:30, 16. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::::::ist nun ihr Altag den großen Bruder zu ärgern--Sergej7890 20:31, 16. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Senate Spy Hallo Sergej7890! Ich habe mir eben deinen Artikel zu Senate Spy angeschaut. Deine Übersetzung des englischen Episodenführers von StarWars.com ist nicht übel, aber 1:1-Übersetzungen von fremdsprachigen Quellen sind ebenso wie das einfach Kopieren und Einfügen nicht erlaubt. Ich fürchte, du musst den Artikel nochmal komplett neu schreiben. Es ist nicht schlimm, dass du das bis jetzt noch nicht gewusst hast, und ich teile dir das ja deswegen mit, damit du nachbessern kannst und der Artikel nicht gleich gelöscht werden muss. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 20:04, 19. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::ich lass in zur löschung vorschlagen ich hab doch keine andere Story--Sergej7890 20:15, 19. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Goldener Jar Jar wollte kein Keks geben das sieht lustiger ausXD--BobaFettKlon 23:37, 19. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Juhu Goldener Jar Jar--Sergej7890 10:05, 20. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Quellen nachtragen Hallo Sergej7890, es ist zwar löblich, dass du Quellen nachtragen willst, aber es werden nur die Quellen in Artikel rein geschrieben, die beim Schreiben auch verwendet wurden. Deshalb ist es nur nötig, Quellen nachzutragen, wenn eine Information nicht aus allen anderen Quellen gedeckt ist. Pandora Diskussion 17:17, 20. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Verschiebungen Hallo Sergej7890, ich finde es schön, dass du um eine inhaltliche Korrektheit von Artikellemmas bemüht bist und entsprechend auch Seitentitel korrigierst. Ich muss dir jedoch mitteilen, dass dein Weg per Kopieren und Einfügen der falsche ist. Das Problem beim simplen Kopieren und Einfügen ist, dass dabei die Versionsgeschichte verloren geht. Es lässt sich so nicht mehr verfolgen, wer wann der Artikel erstellt bzw. bearbeitet hat. Dies ist jedoch essentiell, da dies in der GNU-Lizenz für freie Dokumentation, unter der der Inhalt der Jedipedia veröffentlicht ist, verlangt wird. Um dieses Problem zu lösen, gibt es die Möglichkeit, Versionsgeschichten zu verschieben. Dieses Benutzerrecht ist momentan leider noch auf wenige Leute begrenzt, da vor einigen Jahren Spambots dieses missbraucht haben (siehe Jedipedia:Move-Recht). Da du dieses Recht (noch) nicht hast, gibt es in einem solchen Fall wie bei Emkay zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder du benutzt eine speziell für Verschiebeanfragen angelegte Vorlage, die ich letztens extra noch verbessert habe. Mit ist es dann nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Seite verschoben wird. Die zweite Variante ist, das Move-Recht zu beantragen. Hierzu kannst du entweder einen Admin auf seiner Diskussionsseite privat darum bitten, oder auf Jedipedia:Move-Recht/Anfragen dieses beantragen. Alternativ kannst du bei akuten Verschiebeanträgen oder sonstigen Problemen auch gerne mich auf meiner Diskussionsseite fragen. ''Darth Maul'' // ''Peace is a lie'' 00:15, 21. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Bitte nicht mit "Copy-paste" verschieben, sondern nur die Vorlage einfügen. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:48, 21. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Und gib bite immer die Quelle an, in der der neue Name steht, da im Fall "Windy" im Kompendium nicht "Windi Starkiller" steht. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:54, . Okt. 2009 (CEST)